UN POCO DE AZÚCAR
by LagrimasSolitarias
Summary: Tan noble en perdonarlo antes de escuchar una disculpa, tan tierna al hablarle con dulzura, tan bella no solo en físico sino en esencia, tan diferente al restro del universo, tan soñada como lo mejor proveniente del cielo. GruñositoxGenerosita.


_**Hola linduras. Empecé este escrito hace mucho desesperada y acabando de decir algo incorrecto, entre un caos de errores, si le sienten su aire a KeefxTenn es porque se lo escribí a la misma persona. "Mi gran y verdadero amor"**_

 _ **GruñositoxGenerosita.**_

 ** _~Aun no entiendo como a pesar de ser un desastre puedes amarme tanto que siempre vuelves de los peores infiernos a buscarme, cumpliendo la promesa que jamás rompes, sin importar que tantos errores haya cometido... Jamás e querido lastimarte sino que cuidarte... Pero llegara el día anseado que te llene de la mayor felicidad, regresandote un poco de la magia que me das~_**

 ** _Care Bears no me pertenece, solo el fic es propiedad de LagrimasSolitarias._**

* * *

 **18/05/2016**

 **"UN POCO DE AZÚCAR"**

Ella era alegría, cariño, un arcoiris floreciendo por segundo, era la luz de todo Cariñolandia. La azúcar en sus paletas arcoiris, las risas inocentes de cada niño que cuidaban, lo suave de las nubes esponjadas, los susurros de un tierno deseo hecho verdad derritiéndose en su frente un casto beso.

Generosita.

La osita de color violeta que asiéndole honor a su nombre, entregaba generosidad a montón. Tanta dulzura de azúcar es capaz de cautivar al más duro corazón.

En cambio él... Es enojo, ira frustración con todo, amargura que quema las entrañas al ver todo de color gris, como las nubes nacidas en su símbolo.

¿Como todos están tan felices siempre; mientras él no deja de ver áspero lo que para los demás es goce de alegría?, ¿Por qué es amargado viviendo entre cariño? Quien sabe... Así nació, así fue desde siempre. Estando irritado por ser el único que no ve todo de miles de colores como los demás, que parecen tener pintadas las sonrisas permanentemente en el rostro.

Y heló aquí, otro pensamiento con su amarga firma.

Nada podía hacer a su nube lluviosa dejar de estar grisosa, cargada de todo lo que lo provoca gruñir.

Hasta que los ojos del mayor brillo generoso lo vieron.

¡¿Por qué debía verlo de forma distinta que a los otros asiéndolo sentir diferente?!.

¿Diferente?.

Así es como se siente... Bueno poniendo a cuenta que cuando más se acercaba a él, todo su cuerpo tiembla, su ser esponjado se estremece, el pelaje se le eriza, y su estomago vivía el revolotear de mil burlonas mariposas. Se juraba que estaría con esa misma cara de mascota necesitada de cariño que el supuesto pretendiente de Deseosita pone al verla... ¡AARG!, ¿Por qué entre todos él?.

En que momento bajo tanto la guardia, hasta el punto de dejarse abrazar, y más aun al corresponder deseoso esos abrazos llenos de generoso afecto que evoluciono a amor. Pero no podía estar más sumiso, que cuando se sentía volar más que en su cohete con proporción de cariño, cuando ella le tomaba la mano, besaba sus sonrojadas mejillas que opacaban su color natural de pelaje, le permitía besar su frente y suavemente luego de unas tiernas risas rosaba sus labios con los ajenos.

Todo tan acaramelado.

Todo tan Anti-Él.

Jamás se imagino en un escenario así. Pero también jamas deseo ser tan feliz, como lo asido los últimos años con ella.

Pero todo día soleado que la representa radiante, la lluvia tenia que opacarlo, siendo él la tristeza de la armonía.

Ella era pureza, ternura, alegría, por montón. Él es amarguras, enojo, gruñidos a más no poder.

Ella virtud.

Él defectos.

La había lastimado tantas veces con sus errores, la había decepcionado más de lo que alguien paciente podía aguantar, la había hecho llorar y eso es algo que nunca podría perdonarse a si mismo...

—Generosita...

Nombre sagrado, que sus imperfectos labios no merecían mencionar.

Ella merecía a alguien como ella. Alegre, positivo, generoso, dulce de azúcar del que solo se pide más y más al por montón.

Siendo justo lo mejor que podía hacer es dejarla libre para que encontrará a alguien así (Que donde viven abundan) y ser feliz con él, como merece ser. Aunque la idea de una vida sin el rayito de luz violeta, después de conocer una vida esplendorosa con ella... Seria peor que la más cruel agonía.

Si se sentía sin respirar cada vez que no la tenia cerca un solo día, si tan solo un minuto sin ella se convertia en un sufricio, si todo su mundo se iba abajo cuando no escuchaba una pequeña palabra suya, dirigida así a él durante un largo segundo.

Suspiro hondo.

Ya era hora de dejar de ser tan egoísta, pensando en la alegría que su amor le brinda a su lluviosa alma gris, y no aceptando el daño que su ser amargo le causa a la mayor dulzura del planeta.

La ama y amor es desear el bien de la otra persona. Y si alguien es de estar bien, mejor que lo este ella a él...

Por eso debía irse.

Terminar sus maletas y largarse a un sitio tan lejano, que ni siquiera él mismo estuviese.

Generosita estará mejor sin un oso cariñosito defectuoso, que en vez de ser como los demás que destilan alegría, rebosa amargura de sus sentidos.

¿Despedirse?.

Eso se supone que asía frente a la puerta de la casa vecina de su amada, con la cual había tenido problemas las ultimas semanas, (Causados en la mayoría por él, claro esta). Pero no podía. No podía usar palabras directas oh rebuscadas para decirle adiós a su todo. Quizás lo mejor seria limitarse a un seco adiós oh irse sin decir siquiera eso... Pero la osita no merecía un desplante así, pero también le aterraba el ver sus ojos entristecidos y no ser capaz de nada.

—¿Gruñosito?.

Y su debate interior se corto cuando para su miseria el ángel reencarnado en osita abrir la puerta sin ser tocada. Y lo que sea que iba a decir fue desvanecido contemplando la sonrisa mas generosa formarse en el fino rostro venerado, pero no tardo en temblar al desvanecerse tan bello gesto y pasar su expresión a una mezcla de confusión y miedo, ya que sus joyas violetas de ojos observaron las maletas junto a él.

—¿Que sucede?...

Se maldijo tanto por escuchar que solo fue un hilo de voz, como si estuviese apunto de llorar, esquivo con rapidez su mirada quebrada, no quería que notara que él también paso horas llorando decidiendo esto, no quería que le doliera más a su puro corazón si notase su tristeza.

—Estaras mejor sin mi.

Soltó de golpe, levantando las maletas, no despegando su mirada del suelo, luchando porque sus piernas tuviesen fuerzas de dar esos largos pasos que le dirían adiós a lo mejor de su existencia.

Todo tan áspero, amargo, complicado como él.

Lo único reconfortante era que ella podría ser realmente feliz sin su nube negra interfiriendo en esa felicidad.

Sus movimientos terminaron al ser bañado por una cubeta de jalea arco iris, desubicándose sus sentidos, siendo lo menos esperado que pudiese pasar. Solo pudo voltear a ver a la pelaje violeta sosteniendo temblorosa la cubeta vacía.

—¡Ahora se te dificultara moverte!.

Exclamó nerviosa intentando no derramar las lágrimas que exigían salir de sus preciosos ojos. Él intento ignorar ese estado que lo terminaba de quebrar, estando apuntó de reclamarle que esa jalea se tardaría horas de despegarse de su oscurecido pelaje, y que después de la ultima vez que por accidente (Y Deseosita con su sobre dosis de deseos) había terminado manchado de esa savia de árbol, le prometió disculpándose jamás volver a topar su pelaje con ese endulzante jarabe.

Pero sus palabras fueron calladas convirtiéndose en él indefenso ser, en el que se vuelve solo en sus brazos. Ella había corrido apresarlo en ese sello mágico de un abrazo de cariño hecho amor, no importándole si su pelaje también se volvía pegajoso con el contacto.

—Tú realmente crees que uno de los dos podría estar mejor sin el otro, tú piensas que lo que nos nació puede seguir floreciendo con el abandono, tú razonas que el amor perfecto es el sin dificultades, cuando en realidad el vencer esas dificultades y permanecer firme es lo que hace aun amor perfecto y a quienes lo viven felices.

Esa voz tan hermosa de sirena intentaba a toda costa el no titubear, diciendo tantas verdades sabias que ella como la razonable de esa relación contraria, (Que ninguno de sus amigos juzgaba mal), ponía con sutileza todo en su lugar. Arreglando el desorden que él con torpeza causo.

—Tú estabas predestinado a estar conmigo como yo contigo, tú eres mi otra mitad y yo la tuya, tú eres a quien amo, Guñosito.

Las lágrimas ya se deslizaban por sus mejillas violetas junto a una sonrisa sincera, que con cariño le decía, "Pase lo que pase, no te dejare ir, ni me alejaré de ti" le habia recarcado tantas veces el "TÚ" para que tuviese claro que se referia a él y solo él en su atesorado corazón. Él no sabia ya que cara tendría en este momento, embelesado en esa actitud de ángel que solo la de alma generosa posee.

¿Por qué ella siempre es tan así?...

Tan ella.

Tan noble en perdonarlo antes de escuchar una disculpa, tan tierna al hablarle con dulzura, tan bella no solo en físico sino en esencia, tan diferente al restro del universo, tan soñada como lo mejor proveniente del cielo.

Como no estar perdidamente sumiso a los pies del ángel que incrementaba su abrazo, teniéndolo más enamorado que antes. Dejándolo sin ninguna escapatoria en el suave cielo que es ella.

—Te amo, Generosita.

Fue todo lo que pudo decir, borrándose cualquier idea negativa que se haya podido cruzar por su mente. Mente que no podía hacer otra cosa más que pensar en la que se había vuelto propietaria de él, llenándolo de una felicidad tan azucarada que jamás creyó merecer vivir.

No hacían falta las disculpas oh demás promesas que de todas formas vendrían, para que estuviera seguro que aun siendo un desastre de ser, siempre estaría ella perseverante luchando a su lado con dulzura, recordándole que a pesar de su mar de errores y defectos se aman y han nacido para el otro, obsequiandoce sonrisas que jamás con nadie más tendrían la misma intensidad, llenando sus días grises con un poco de azúcar. Que siendo de ella se dejaría voluntariamente endulzar por siempre.

 **(Fin)**

 **30/06/2016**

* * *

 _ **Gracias por leer.**_ _ **Conosco a Gruñosito porque vi la primera serie de peque, pero a Generosita solo la conozco por lo que mi mejor amiga me a dicho. Ella ama a estos dos y a mi me hacen clip las parejas que uno es perfecto y el otro un desastre porque me hace pensar en ella y en mi.**_

 _ **Nos vemos/leemos lindos.**_

* * *

 _ **Tengo la dicha de tener la mejor amiga del universo, con la que hemos pasado mil cosas y más de alguna vez creí de tonta que sería el fin, pero ella tan como solo ella puede ser, me recuerda que esto es perpetúo y verdadero. No sé que hice para que el Ser Supremo me permitiera conocerla y aun no sé que tantas cosas nos esperan. Solo sé que la amo y ella más de lo que pueda imaginar.**_

 _ **Gracias por invadir mi vida, mi ángel puro de miel.**_


End file.
